User talk:Lordkenyon
Welcome Hello Lordkenyon, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Thread:33394#11|A Land Rebuilt: Ch. 1 Aquaintences page. Please leave a message on User talk:Kool Khajiit if I can help with anything, and enjoy the Sandbox! Kool Khajiit (talk) 05:02, December 30, 2014 (UTC) Canon Describe the canon mate. KOOL KHAJIIT 07:28, January 2, 2015 (UTC) : Pretty much everything I needed to know :P Now pick the infobox' colors, so that your Canon's characters would be easier to distunguish. (Keep in mind the icon shouldn't blend with the infobox) KOOL KHAJIIT 04:23, January 3, 2015 (UTC) ::: RGB values aren't necessary. There are two colors the infobox has, one for the background and one for the text. KOOL KHAJIIT 05:06, January 3, 2015 (UTC) ::::: K. Do you have a character page? I need an example of tabs you used in the infobox to make a Canon's one. KOOL KHAJIIT 05:22, January 3, 2015 (UTC) ::::::: Yup. Use the default infobox for now. KOOL KHAJIIT 05:26, January 3, 2015 (UTC) ::::::: You got it bro, check your page, I'll make the canon in no time. KOOL KHAJIIT 05:40, January 3, 2015 (UTC) Re: TET The End Times is still on the table, that's for sure. Can't say when however as I need Shills to have time and be onboard. The RP has not been abandoned though. I would dare to say that it most likely would be posted at around the end of the year (when it gets chilly in real life and all, hue hue). But I will make sure that you are kept up-to-date if we plan to release it earlier. Lazarus Grimm Get infected! 18:23, August 2, 2016 (UTC) TET What do you mean TET? [[User_talk: The_Poetic_Dragon|''' Quoth the raven NEVERMORE! ' ]] 14:47, August 3, 2016 (UTC) TET I fear I must regretfully inform you that you have me confused with someone else. I have never done an RP with that title. [[User_talk: The_Poetic_Dragon|' Quoth the raven NEVERMORE! ' ]] 19:35, August 3, 2016 (UTC) The Golden Ashyam Tournament: 2017 Greetings Champion of the Sand! If you have received this message, please do not disregard it as simple junk mail, I know that I would as that stuff never ceases to be annoying… You have been selected as one of many champions to take part in the second Golden Ash Yam Tournament, where representative fighters belonging to each champion will compete to be the Sandbox Arena's number 1! Due to the abscence of a tourney last year, Champions are being asked to nominate '''two fighters' this time around! We are sure that most of you will need some time to decide on which of your characters will be your champion, assuming that you have more than two character that is. Usual arena rules apply, *Combatants must be characters from this wiki and must have articles. *Combatants should, preferably, have an image in their articles... (Stock images will do, if you can't get a hold of one, I may be able to create your character in Skyrim/Oblivion/Morrowind or via some other means, if I'm given some warning.) *Combatant can posses any ability as it's the community vote that wins the fight. *Nominated combatants for the Golden Ash Yam Tournament MUST belong to the user. *Only character information from the articles will be used in the abilities descriptions, any powers and abilities not mentioned in the article will not make it into the description. *Any changes to the articles made after the character's nominations will not be counted in the description either. If you are hesitant to enter the Tournament and do not wish to have a champion submitted, then you have three days to pull them out. Alternatively, if you have a specific champion in mind, please say which one you nominate here by Wednesday or else one will be chosen for you. Get prepared or get dead! The Arena Announcer. Mass Effect Hey, the group is about to leave Omega. I think we can fit you in now. The best way is for the Citadel Council to call your Spectre to join the group. I'll have the existing characters report back to the Council and they will then send your character as reinforcements for their next mission. 12:12, May 24, 2017 (UTC)